The present application relates generally to footwear, and more particularly to an attachment assembly for connecting footwear components.
Different types of footwear are made by connecting several footwear components together such as footwear uppers, midsoles and outsoles. Some articles of footwear, such as sandals, include uppers and outsoles and other types include uppers, midsoles, outsoles and other components. Typically, these footwear components are connected by gluing, stitching or molding the components together or by a combination of these methods. Due to the complexity of manufacturing process, footwear components are usually made and connected together at one facility.
Also, footwear component connection methods are meant to be permanent to enhance the quality and durability of the articles of footwear. Therefore, if a consumer wants different footwear colors or designs of a particular shoe style, they must purchase several pairs of that shoe style.
It is therefore desirable to provide footwear components that can be manufactured and assembled at different locations, that are easily connected together and that are also removable and replaceable to form different shoe styles without the added cost of purchasing multiple pairs of a particular shoe style.